


佩德罗变小了！

by Madrisbon



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: Bottom Portugal(Hetalia), M/M, Small Portugal, Top Spain (Hetalia)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrisbon/pseuds/Madrisbon
Summary: 因为亚瑟·柯克兰的魔法失误，佩德罗变成小孩子了！
Relationships: Portugal & Spain (Hetalia), Portugal/Spain (Hetalia), Spain&Portugal(Hetalia), Spain/Portugal(Hetalia), Spain（Hetalia）/Portugal（Hetalia）, 西葡
Kudos: 4





	佩德罗变小了！

安东尼奥是被胸口的重量压醒的，如此似曾相识的感觉让他恍惚梦回百年，迷迷糊糊睁开眼，一句“罗马诺不要闹了”凝固在了嘴边——

侧卧在自己胸口的男孩，和自己有着相同的肤色和发色，甚至连鬈发的弧度都是一样的，相似的异常英俊的五官（虽然还没有长开，但想必以后是个帅绝人寰的大帅哥）。亲爱的，安东尼奥敢打赌，近百年来，他起床后没有像现在这样瞬间清醒过，清醒得想要哇哇大叫。

“佩……佩……”

“安……”男孩揉了揉眼睛，迷迷糊糊，但还是对他露出了一个笑容。

“佩德罗你什么时候给我生了个儿子啊！？！？”

“？”

现在是早晨九点钟，安东尼奥正在翻墙倒柜给他由于某种未知因素而变小了的哥哥找合适的衣服，并且因为自己刚才的丢人发言感到些许困扰，佩德罗坐在椅子上，荡着双腿，或许这样会显得比较酷，虽然现在他既没有戴着自己认为的“非常拽的墨镜”，也找不着那件纹着“很拽的徽章”的外套。

“它们好像在亚瑟·柯克兰家里。”

“什么？你昨天和他在一起干什么？！”安东尼奥非常紧张，话题偏移，“在他家里！没有食物中毒吧！”

“喝酒。”佩德罗潇洒道，声音却带着一股淡淡的奶味，“然后他魔法失控，我就变成这样了。”

该死的英国人！安东尼奥在心里大声痛骂，上次见面自己就应该把他那支魔法棒折断，借着小精灵和独角兽非常喜欢葡萄牙人这种荒谬的理由，总是邀请佩德罗去喝茶，而懒到瘫在沙发上连抬个脚把门合上都不愿意的葡萄牙人，竟然愿意为了探望亚瑟·柯克兰臆想出来的那些东西下厨房做蛋挞！可恶啊，他也并不是没尝试过对佩德罗说“我的小精灵特别喜欢你”这一类话，然而佩德罗的回应是一秒惊恐两秒惊讶和持续了很多秒的嘲笑。

“我不是很建议，嗯，你那样说。”听朋友诉苦的弗朗西斯摇着酒杯，委婉地发表自己的看法，“毕竟，你家的小精灵长得有些许……呃，不太精也不太灵，比较有特色。”

大概就是丑得有点吓人。

但是这些都不重要！安东尼奥宁愿相信塞巴斯蒂安会在浓雾中回归葡萄牙也不会相信亚瑟·柯克兰说的什么薄荷飞飞兔喜欢喝红茶不喜欢喝咖啡。英国人用这种拙劣谎言蒙骗佩德罗，就仿佛站在直布罗陀向自己挥舞米字旗，不可饶恕！

“安东尼奥，你在想什么？我饿了。”迷你佩德罗拽了拽他的衣角。

“……”  
……可恶，小时候自己注意力全在会哞哞叫的牛和亮闪闪的短剑上，怎么没有发现眼前的佩德罗还挺……可爱的？还是因为佩德罗变小了所以没法发挥葡式嘲讽自己才会有这种错觉？  
等一下，不要嘟嘴！太犯规了。

好吧！亚瑟·柯克兰也不是完全不可饶恕。

“我在想市中心那家餐馆的亲子餐，今天是不是在打折。”安东尼奥平复了一下内心澎湃，组织了一下语言。  
千万不能让佩德罗知道自己的真实想法，否则葡萄牙人势必倚可爱卖可爱，搞得自己很丢人！

“你想和我去吃亲子餐吗？”佩德罗歪头，眯着眼睛问道，如果是平日，这个动作总会带有邀约般的暧昧感（无论他问的是“你想要吻我吗？”还是“今天你来买菜做饭洗碗吧？（明天也顺便）”），安东尼奥不仅会该死地被暧昧到，而且无法迅速且顺畅地组织出拒绝的语言。等到了集市拎着两打鸡蛋，耐心欣赏前面结账的人和收银员漫谈天气时，才发觉自己本该更义正严辞地谴责葡萄牙人的偷懒行径。

但是今天不一样了，只见安东尼奥内心大喊“真可爱啊！”抬手伸爪捏脸顺时针两下逆时针两下一气呵成，得意地露出了在佩德罗看来有那么点蠢的笑容。

“那你进店的时候得叫我哥哥哦！”

“……”

现在是早晨九点半，迷你版佩德罗把安东尼奥的衬衫当长袍穿，稳稳当当地被安东尼奥抱在怀里。平静面对往来行人投来的各种目光。

“呃，我是不是给你穿得太奇怪了？”迟钝如安东尼奥也逐渐察觉到了似乎有哪里不对头。

“问题不在我，在你。”

“啊？”确实，自己蛮帅的。

“你在他们的眼里大抵有两种形象。”佩德罗晃了晃袖子，让自己的手露出来，“一种是英年早婚，  
长得还算……不错的小哥，并不懂得如何照顾孩子，法国戏剧看多的青春期女性还会对你产生一种同情。”

“同情什么？”

“单亲父亲总是会有困难之处的。”

“……”安东尼奥短暂地沉默了一下，或许自己应该在出门前替佩德罗梳一下他的满头乱毛，“还有一种形象呢？”

“人口贩卖者。”

“……”  
西班牙人觉得后面这点似乎显得更为合理，毕竟自己有前科。

现在是早晨九点四十分，他们成功到达了市中心亲子餐打折的餐馆。安东尼奥略带纳闷地发现无论是正常版还是迷你版的佩德罗都很讨女孩子喜欢。

“好可爱的小男孩，和爸爸一起出门吃饭啊？”  
“你和你爸爸长得真像！”  
“你爸爸可真显年轻！”  
“还要蛋挞吗？小心烫。”  
……

安东尼奥头一次觉得自己的国人有些热情过度，但愿被埋在服务员胸口的佩德罗人没事。其实，要得到快乐，佩德罗喊自己哥哥就足够了（当然如果能让自己录段音会更好），喊父亲或多或少显得自己有些沧桑，虽然他们确实，还蛮沧桑的。

等安东尼奥从温柔乡里把佩德罗拽回餐桌时，菜已经上了好几道，葡萄牙人的脸也因维持浪漫无邪的笑容而僵硬了。显然变小后假笑变得更为困难，顶着这么一张可爱的脸笑得满脸嘲讽似乎很不合适。  
安东尼奥想到这点，竟然稍微有些心安。

佩德罗抓住叉子，瞄准鳕鱼，伸手，够不到，不错，非常自然地打了个回转，叉住了眼前的牡蛎，放进嘴里。动作之行云流水，如果不是因为安东尼奥知道他嗜鳕鱼如自己嗜番茄便被蒙混过关了，毕竟佩德罗曾经借住法国，向弗朗西斯学过一段时间法语，偶尔来一段令人摸不着头脑的用餐仪式也不失合理。

安东尼奥打算在心里偷偷嘲笑一下佩德罗，不幸的是他不小心笑出了声，还很大声，导致迷你版葡萄牙人嚼牡蛎肉时差点咬到舌头，西班牙人虽然非常想用葡式嘲讽语调来一句“手短真是不方便呢！”，但本着人道主义精神还是作罢（实际上他能将嘲讽活生生念成在鼓舞人心）。

“啊——”  
于是安东尼奥用自己的刀叉撕下一小块鳕鱼干，送到了佩德罗嘴边，后者心有不甘，但是鱼肉真香，偷懒真好。

确实挺可爱的。安东尼奥支着头，从照顾孩子中得到了青春回归的错觉。

“待会我们去哪呢？带你去商城买套童装？”

“不用了，当然买来给你自己穿也行。”佩德罗希望自己这短短一个多小时的变小经历不要让安东尼奥留下一生的深刻回忆，“去找亚瑟•柯克兰，让他把我变回来。”

“诶，好可惜，我看你这样还挺可爱的。”找亚瑟·柯克兰帮忙听上去就让人头大，“不如别变回去了吧？”

“那你下一次性##生活就要进监狱了。”

“……我们最好现在就出发拜访那个英国佬。”

现在是下午三点，亚瑟·柯克兰温驯懂事的棕仙正在铺被他绣了红白玫瑰花的桌布（虽然在外人看来有点像灵异片拍摄现场），烤箱里已经传来阵阵焦香，茶具和托盘被擦拭得在阳光下闪闪发亮。  
亚瑟·柯克兰觉得满意，捏着茶壶柄，缓缓地朝杯里注茶水，独角兽叼来了他早上放在办公桌边还没来得及看的泰晤士报，虽然今日的新闻他早已了解，但是在这样的午后，确实无法拒绝纯正的英语和传统的油墨味。  
真是一场美好的下午茶会！

亚瑟·柯克兰如此坚信。

如果没有暴乱得如同不列颠空战般的敲门声和无法合理控制自己叫喊声音量的西班牙人。确实。

于是绅士翻着要到天上去的白眼，走到门口，非常降尊屈贵地开门。刻薄话早已蓄势待发，但在看清楚来者怀中之人时也飞到了天上去。

安东尼奥心情也并不是很美好，伦敦又在下雨，他淋了一路，本想把佩德罗举起来挡雨，但是怕被古板的英国民众当作虐#待儿童一番教育（实际上他多虑了），只好把他护在怀中。他用带着敌意的目光，目睹着亚瑟·柯克兰先盯了一会迷你版佩德罗，又盯了一会自己，眉毛从眼睛上扩展到眼睛下面。

“……你们……什么时候……”他艰难地从牙缝中挤出了几个单词，看来很难接受现实。

“还不是你这个……”还给我装无辜！

“你们什么时候有了这么大的孩子！”亚瑟·柯克兰非常想把盟友叫来，向他好好灌输一番邪恶卡斯蒂利亚人的阴谋和西班牙帝国曾经的恶劣事迹。

“你也觉得他像我和佩德罗的孩子吗？我第一眼也这么……”安东尼奥脸微微红。  
佩德罗笑着踹了一下他的膝盖，制止了他的发言。

少听你的妖精们讲的童话故事吧！佩德罗暗下决心，下次来看望盟友的时候少带两份蛋挞。

现在是下午三点四十分，他们终于搞清楚了整件事情的来龙去脉。佩德罗表示亚瑟·柯克兰从斯里兰卡淘来的红茶口感不错，心怀愧疚的盟友决定送他一些，从“反正买得太多会坏掉”和“既然你没有尝过就送你一些吧！反正我也不是很喜欢。”中随机选择了一句话进行搭配。安东尼奥对英国人傲慢的态度表示不屑，并从口袋中掏出了速溶咖啡粉进行冲泡，虽然佩德罗并不知道他为什么会随身携带这个。

“其实……我也不太清楚昨天到底发生了什么。”亚瑟·柯克兰终于重新考虑改掉自己断片式喝酒的坏习惯。“没有百分之百的把握把佩德罗变回来。”

安东尼奥拳头硬了。他要是进了监狱，一定会先把英国人暴揍一顿。

“如果我变不回来，伊比利亚可能得再次联统，以后西班牙人就会控制我家的港口和产业……”佩德罗喝了一口红茶，对盟友无奈笑道，看上去非常悲凉。“你的经济和政治也会受到很大的影响吧！唉。”虽然是装的。

“那还挺不赖……”安东尼奥不假思索。

“我有百分之百的把握把你变回来。”  
亚瑟·柯克兰突然有了钢铁意志。

现在是晚上八点，几番周折后安东尼奥和佩德罗终于回到了家里。

亚瑟·柯克兰绞尽脑汁，把Oberon，Clurlcaune，Knock和Spriggans询问了个遍，才想起来自己魔法的载体是波尔图果酒，只要再喝一口波尔图酒，佩德罗就能变回来。

“那我们回去吧？家里就有这种酒，在家里变回来也比较方便。”安东尼奥这样提议，佩德罗也并不是很着急。

他俩坐在飞机上时暮色已经降临，佩德罗懒懒撑着脸，漫不经心地望着窗外烟紫色或者深灰色的云，安东尼奥观察着他的侧脸，没看多久就睡着了。

直到飞机将要着陆才醒过来。

安东尼奥心想佩德罗肯定会嘲笑自己睡了一路，但是佩德罗没有，实际上他也才刚醒，揉着眼睛伸了个懒腰。这个时候朝窗外看，灯光勾勒出的城市轮廓已然清晰可见，然而夜空依旧是那么黑，仿佛千百年来，人造的火焰总是与它无关。葡萄牙人稚嫩的脸庞让还未彻底清醒过来的安东尼奥忽然有了一种时空错乱感，仿佛下一秒他们就要用古老的拉丁文说出些隐秘话语，但是安东尼奥知道这不可能。

“你……”  
“别动。”安东尼奥凑到他的耳边，哑声道，他拇指相接，轻轻摁在佩德罗的前额上，其余四指温柔地穿过葡萄牙人的发间，“多么像一顶花冠。”他小时候特别喜欢看佩德罗戴橄榄花冠，因为佩德罗漂亮，橄榄花冠也漂亮，橄榄也很好吃。

安东尼奥垂眼，轻轻吻了一下佩德罗的面颊。

“那个时候我想这么做，但是一直没有机会……也算弥补遗憾吧！”

“这种事情竟然惦念了几千年。安东尼奥，你也太无聊了吧？”佩德罗耳垂已经发红，却偏偏要眯着眼勾起笑容。“……以及，你要被其他旅客当作怪大人了哦。”  
随后，他也凑近安东尼奥耳边，低声道。满意地欣赏西班牙人的惊慌神情。

现在是晚上九点，安东尼奥和佩德罗喝了后劲很足的波尔图甜酒，为了找回原来身体的感觉，佩德罗决定晚饭由他来做。

“葡萄牙的海鲜饭就是更好吃啦！”


End file.
